Takumi Handa
is a Hazard ReBurst Player operating under the Nebula Oscillation mercenary service in-game and working at the Espresso Valet cosplay Cafe in reality. Appearance Reality At work, Takumi wears a butler's outfit consisting of a white wing collar dress shirt; a grey vest; a black bow-tie; a black butler's coat; white gloves; grey striped trousers; a black belt; and black Oxford shoes. Outside of work, he wears a grey t-shirt with the Greek symbol Φ in red emblazoned on it, a black blazer with red stripes, dark faded jeans with red stripes around the right pant leg, and red high-top sneakers. In-Game His in-game outfit consists of black combat pants; a silver belt holding the Code Access Gear terminal in an easy-to-access pouch; dark grey combat boots with a red belt wrapped around his right boot; a black shirt under a silver combat vest with red details; a set of black fingerless gloves with white bandages underneath, starting from the palm and running halfway up his forearms; and a black jacket with a pronounced collar, silver-colored padded shoulders, an underarm holster, and red striping. When he activates his Valvrave armor, he gains a black, mechanical armor with various red details and an asymmetrical color detail. His left leg has a red line running up to the hip armor, while his right leg is mostly black with red and silver highlights. The hip armor itself is silver with red circuit line patterns. The chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet all feature an angular design; the chest armor being mostly black with red and silver detailing, while the latter two components are mostly red with some black. Various heat sinks and red lines run throughout the suit, providing power throughout from the internal energy source. The visor features glowing yellow eyes connecting to the red lines on the armor via thinner lines that gradually fade from yellow, to orange, to red. Takumi's armor features more armor on the shins and forearms, and the holsters for his pistols and Code Access Gear persist through the armor. Personality Takumi is a quiet, aggressive individual who exudes a mysterious presence. He's extremely introverted and shy when it comes to socializing, which is why he applied for this job. When people converse with him, Takumi presents himself as a mild-mannered individual with a love of small animals and a playful mischievousness to him. He holds a very strong sense of justice and will try to do the right thing, no matter what. What most people don't know is that Takumi holds an incredible dislike for oppressive authority. He was wrongfully accused of a crime in the past, and harbors an intense grudge towards the legal system for it, which made finding work difficult. While he was not the suspect of the misplaced crime, he was a bystander and has developed PTSD from the event, causing mild panic attacks when the event is mentioned. Background Takumi lived a normal, quiet life. That is, until he turned 18. When he was walking home from a job interview late at night, he saw a man sexually assault a woman. In an attempt to stop it, Takumi called the police before trying to wrench the man off the woman. By the time the cops arrived, Takumi had managed to free the woman, only for her to testify that both men had raped her and that Takumi had assaulted the first man to get to her. The three were brought to the station, and while the rape claim against Takumi was proven false, he was charged with assault and luckily let off with a 500,000 yen fine for his chivalry. In order to pay off said fine, he went to multiple businesses, restaurants, cafes, any place he could find work. He was fortunate enough to find work at the Espresso Valet cosplay cafe, and there he began to work the fine away bit by bit. As a stress reliever, therapeutic, and team-building exercise, the owner suggested Takumi pick up Hazard ReBurst and join their in-game Organization. Relationships TBA Abilities Hazard ReBurst * Faction - Chouwa - Valvrave Archetype 1: Genten * Occupation - Nebula Oscillation Mercenary * Main Equipment: ** Code Access Gear ** REDACTED Takumi is a street brawler when it comes to fighting. His punches and kicks are wild, but strong. His attacks are usually augmented by his Code Access Gear, which provides him with the Gear Breaker gauntlet add-ons and/or the Gear Pointer greave/boot add-on. These additions enhance his already-formidable punching and kicking power, which can be further enhanced by activating a Gear Override. This process usually sacrifices the additional equipment for a single, ultra-powerful attack. Normally, Takumi is sent as a vanguard agent, taking on waves of enemy units with his brutal, wild fighting style. Trivia * He's based on Kamen Rider Faiz. * He has a habit of occasionally flicking his right wrist. Category:Player Category:Male Category:Hazard ReBurst Player Category:Valvrave HRB Player Category:Valvrave 1 Player (HRB)